


untitled

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: this one’s for @cortoza, who requested bokuroo 18- “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in." original post here





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompt list](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/150379379096/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)

“So… you want me to get on your shoulders… To block the spike?” Kuroo’s hair was particularly unruly today, which was perfect, since this was his first time seeing _him_ since high school. _Rooster, meet owl._

“Yeah, man! That guy’s spikes are fucking _ridiculous_ , so the only solution is a coordinated two-man spike-blocking machine,” Bokuto said, golden eyes bright and sincere.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against that, Bo.” Kuroo sized up the three guys on the other side of the net. The spiker was a beast, towering over six-and-a-half feet, and though his teammates were of average height, they were skilled enough to cause worry.

Bokuto considered the legality of his scheme, one hand on his waist, the other on his chin. They’d barely won the first set. “I think it’s time we got a little creative, my dude.”

Some things had changed, while others–namely Bokuto’s penchant for the ludicrous and Kuroo’s attraction to the wild, golden ace–remained exactly the same. Bokuto had put on muscle; Kuroo couldn’t help but notice how _built_ he was, how his biceps bulged, how his ridiculous kneepads clung to his legs. Bokuto’s shorts were just short enough that Kuroo could see that the kneepads extended well beyond the range of knee and into thigh territory.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Kuroo said, giving Bokuto a level look. “Of course I’m in.”

Katsura, their setter, had a dubious expression on his face but remained silent, opting to see how this would play out. This was a recreational match, after all. No harm, no foul.

Bokuto’s excitement was tangible; the air around him seemed to ripple. “Alright, we can win this!”

Kuroo laughed to himself. It really was a sight to behold when Bokuto got this eager, like watching fireworks explode, loud starbursts of color mixing against the backdrop of an inky sky.

Bokuto dropped to a crouch, one arm extended to brace himself. “Come on, Tets, hop on.” A dare sparkled in his eyes. With his free hand, he patted his back in invitation.

Kuroo’s stomach did a weird little dance. He swallowed, then walked up to Bokuto, pausing slightly before throwing one of his legs over Bokuto’s broad shoulders.

“Oi, what’re you doing?” one of their opponents yelled across the net.

“Bending the rules a little, evening the odds, whatever you wanna call it, pal,” was Bokuto’s reply as he hoisted up 170 odd pounds of lanky Kuroo without missing a breath.

Kuroo did his best to snuff out the flames that threatened to turn his cheeks rosy, the feel of Bokuto beneath him nearly more than he could handle; he both ignored and couldn’t stop thinking about Bokuto’s hands on his thighs, which he hoped wouldn’t distract him from his purpose as the crucial half of the spike-blocking machine.

“You good up there?” Bokuto gave Kuroo’s thighs a lingering squeeze.

“Yeah, bro, let’s do this.” Kuroo fidgeted, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. “Onward, noble steed.”

Bokuto laughed. “Hey, hey, hey, watch it, man.”

It was Katsura’s turn to serve, and their opponents wasted no time setting up for the spike. Bokuto tracked their movements, moving and angling so that Kuroo would have the best chance of blocking.

Kuroo jolted with the impact of the vicious spike, but Bokuto held him firm. The ball ricocheted back across the net, and the spiker and his teammates were too busy staring at Bokuto and Kuroo to react in time to save it. The ball bounced and rolled off the court.  

“Tets, it worked!”

Kuroo could _feel_ the fervor seeping into him where their bodies touched. He felt a victorious laugh rise in his chest and knew the ridiculousness of what they’d done finally registered when Bokuto started shaking beneath him.

“Alright, that’s enough!” The spiker was miffed. “Stop fucking around!”

Bokuto let Kuroo down before he fell, and they were both bent over, choking on their giggles.

“Kou, that was simultaneously–the best and worst–fucking plan ever,” Kuroo managed to get out, signalling for a time-out. His face was hot, laugh-tears gathered in his love-struck eyes.  

Bokuto seemed oblivious but he was really anything but; he read the emotion in Kuroo’s eyes and his own softened. “I’ve really missed you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo knew they could’ve won this without Bokuto’s plan–Bokuto had won his heart fair and square a long time ago. But it was _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
